


Thoughts of You

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Caught, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Porn, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: (Y/N) walks in on Thorin pleasuring himself to the thought of her and he confronts his feelings for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two parts!  
{Warnings: smut, fluff}

Your eyes were half closed and your mind far away as you slid through the empty corridor. You forced your tired, aching feet to carry you to your chambers and convinced yourself that you would be washed, changed, and ready for bed before you knew it. It wasn’t far now, you just had to get past the royal chambers.

The only noise that reached your ears was the shuffling of your shoes and the flickering fire on the torches that lined the walls. Then a voice cut through the familiar quiet.

You were yanked from your thoughts and found yourself standing in front of King Thorin’s heavy wooden door. You listened to the sound of your nickname floating out into the hallway. Weird, you thought. That was his nephews’ name for you, the king had never used it before.

He called again for you, his voice thick with the late hour of night. What could he need now? You swallowed your exhaustion, pulled back your shoulders and leaned on the heavy door to push it open.

Then, you closed it as quickly as possible. Your stomach churned in embarrassment and dread. “Mahal, Mahal, Mahal. Oh my Mahal,” you whispered with your hands pressed to your cheeks. But your stomach churned with something else as the image flashed through your mind again.

You had just seen the king. You had just seen the king naked. He lay on his bed, eyes screwed shut and mouth agape as one hand gripped the sheets with force enough to tear them, and the other… Was he really…? And saying your name? Your nails were digging into your skin.

You shook your head and started down the hallway, the ache in your feet suddenly gone. Again, his strong, furred chest was painted in your mind, along with the strained veins in his thick, glistening neck. You heard the sound of his chamber door opening and quickened your pace around the corner.

“(Y/N)!”

You halted and slowly turned to him. He was your king after all, if he called, you obeyed. You took a few steps and met him, though your gaze was glued to the ground. You spoke out of turn with the force of a mouse. “I am very sorry, my king. I thought you were calling me, that-that you needed something.”

“I didn’t know anyone was about the corridors this late,” he said.

“I didn’t know- when I opened the door I didn’t know-”

“I know you didn’t know. I know.” The king took a deep breath. “(Y/N), I need to speak with you. But not out in the corridors.” His feet turned to his chambers and then froze. “That may not be comfortable. We’ll go to the gardens… Well, I can’t go out like this.” He spoke more to himself than to you.

You finally looked up to him and you were struck by the difference between the King Thorin and the dwarf Thorin. He was still flushed by what you decided was embarrassment. His long hair was pulled back and gathered by a leather strap, showing off the severe creases in his forehead and his furrowed brow. Though the king usually stood tall and straight as his voice boomed over the crowd in the throne room, now his shoulders slouched as he mumbled to himself. He was clearly at a loss. You actually pitied him in his mortification.

“The chamber is fine,” you said. “Unless-”

“Yes,” he decided, holding the door and following you in.

Your eyes quickly shifted to the stone floor after seeing his unmade bed. You tried not to imagine what you had seen the last time you looked in that direction. Though you had barely entered the room, the hot, sweet smell of the king’s activities danced through your nostrils and threw heat into your stomach. As if he could read your mind, he opened the large window near the bed and pulled a chair out from the small table.

“Sit,” he told you.

“I don’t mind standing, my ki-”

He turned to you. “(Y/N), there is no need for such formalities. Not with how close you are with my nephews, and especially not after what has just occurred.”

The heat in your stomach rose to your cheeks and you slinked over to the chair, waiting for him to speak. Your gaze traveled up the back of his thin, white tunic while he faced the window.

“Obviously, I cannot keep this from you any longer. You’re very sharp, I expect you already know what I am about to say.” His stature crumbled and his voice thickened as he said, “Even so, I should not have- even when one is alone, it’s not fair to…”

You shifted in your seat. “It’s not my business what you do when you’re alone.”

“It has become your business. And I’m very sorry it has. This is the last thing a young dam needs from her king.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it.” Your courage crumbled when he whipped around to you. “I just mean there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone thinks of someone when they’re… I mean… I just mean, it’s not such an awful thing.”

“Even when that someone is you?”

He was standing in front of you now, the deep neck of his tunic revealing a strip of his toned chest covered in black curls. You pushed down your longing to see more of it and forced yourself to keep your gaze above his belt. It was growing more difficult to breathe as his dark eyes stared down at you.

You shook your head in answer. “Not awful.”

He allowed himself a small smile and knelt before you, placing his hand on the arm of the chair. “It may be obvious to you now that I have had deep feelings for you for a long time. But I don’t expect any change after this evening, other than being sure to lock the door at night.”

You breathed out a laugh, but the tightness in your chest quickly returned. What did he mean he had feelings for you? Feelings feelings? Your mind was whirring, but your body frozen. You were terrified of making the wrong move. The last thing you wanted to do was insult your king.

“Well I have clearly scared you to death,” he said, hanging his head and rising to his feet. His brow lifted as you shot your hand out to keep his in place on the chair.

“No, you haven’t.” You stood, keeping a hold of his hand. “I just-I had no idea.”

He smirked. “I’m impressed you haven’t caught on. My nephews have teased me about you for years.”

“They’ve done the same to me,” you murmured. “About you.”

His sideways grin fell and he gripped your hand as if you would float away if he didn’t speak fast enough. “Me?”

You nodded, feeling your heart trying to escape your chest with its intense beating. “I’ve always admired you as our king. But because of my friendship with Kili and Fili, I’ve grown to know you outside of your title and my feelings for you and thoughts of you have- they’ve taken over. I’ve tried to keep them at bay and to remind myself that you are my king and nothing more, but it’s grown more difficult. And after tonight… I’ll just say certain images will not be leaving my mind any time soon.” You couldn’t hide your smirk.

His arm slid around your waist. “I’ll give you much better images than that,” he said deeply. He pulled you to him and kissed you, his hot lips and hands desperate for yours. You pulled his tunic into your fists. His kiss was returned with equal fervor and shallow, heavy breaths. Your thigh met his and you moaned softly into his mouth when you felt his excitement through his trousers. He sucked in a breath before you drew away with a devilish grin.

“I’ll leave you to finish what you started,” you said, slinking toward the door.

“Don’t tease, (Y/N).” Your nickname flowed from his kiss swollen lips. He greedily took in your curves as you backed away.

“Oh, but my king, there are rules. Courting rules. What would Erebor say if their own king didn’t follow them?” You spun and reached for the door but were stopped by a gentle hand on your arm.

The lust in his eyes had dimmed and was replaced with shining adoration. He stepped to you and placed a sweet, tender kiss on your lips. “I will walk you to your chambers. And we will talk tomorrow.”

“And what will you be doing in between?” you giggled with a raised brow.

He tugged your hand and slid his arm around you as he led you down the corridor to your chambers. “You have been spending too much time with my nephews.”


	2. Thoughts of You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching Thorin pleasuring himself to the thought of her, (Y/N) wants to take their relationship further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Warnings: Smut, fluff}  
Givashel: My treasure of treasures  
Amrâlimê: My love

Soft light and fresh scent surrounded you as you finished your letter to your close friend in Dale. You filled her in on your budding relationship with the King of Erebor, but you didn’t tell her how you were presently sitting in his bed. He sat next to you, reading through countless scrolls and messages that were spread over the fur covered blankets. You were perfectly content. Except for one, simple thing.

You stood, setting out the parchment to dry and headed for the door.

“Something wrong, givashel?” Thorin asked, looking up from the scroll in his hand.

“Nothing,” you said, smiling. “I just need a cooler tunic from my chambers, I’m too warm in here.”

“Take one of mine,” he said, waving to the small room to the left.

You were hoping he would say that. As trivial as it was, you adored wearing Thorin’s tunics. They were always perfectly worn in and smelled just like him. You had a feeling he understood.

You puttered into the small room, closing the door over behind you. You had spent many nights in Thorin’s chambers since you had caught him red handed, but never doing anything more than talking, working, or sleeping. You knew propriety was important to both of you, but tonight you were ready to take the next step. You thought of the first time you stepped foot in these chambers after dark and shivered, getting an idea.

You undressed completely, folding your clothing and leaving them in the room. You stepped out in nothing but one of Thorin’s large tunics and joined him on the bed. You flung your bare legs gently over his lap and read over your letter for any mistakes. You felt his gaze burning your skin.

“(Y/N)?” he asked.

You hummed, not looking up from your letter.

“I can snuff out the fire if you’d like,” he said after a moment.

“No, I’m comfortable now.”

He reluctantly returned to his work. You tried not to smile to yourself. The thin tunic was perfect for your idea, just long enough to reach the tops of your thighs and the neck low enough to show almost everything your chest had to offer. You could easily feel the heat radiating from Thorin’s lap.

He began to sit up, sliding out from under you. “Everything okay?” you asked.

“Yes,” he got out. “Just returning some of these to the shelf.”

“Oh, I can do that,” you said, bouncing up and rounding the bed. “These?” you asked, bending forward and letting the neck of the tunic fall.

He nodded.

You grabbed them, filling your arms and padded over to the bookshelf. “Top shelf, right?”

“Yes.”

As you reached up, you felt the bottom of the tunic lift to show him your bottom. You peeked over your shoulder and saw his eyes glued to you. “Are there any more to be returned?” you asked.

His eyes flew to yours and he cleared his throat and shook his head. Caught ya, you thought.

You walked back over to his side of the bed and leaned over him to reach for your letter. “I’ll take this, then,” you said, brushing your breasts against his chest. As you retreated, you looked down and saw the clear outline of his erection. “You should take care of that, my king,” you said, sliding your hand over his thigh.

You had silenced him. Nerves broke into your stomach. Had you gone too far? You didn’t want to push him into anything. Then his heated gaze lifted from his lap and traveled down your form and you knew he wanted you as much as you wanted him.

You set the letter down on the table and stood right in front of a candle, hoping the light would reach through the thin tunic and tease Thorin even more. By the look on his face, you knew it did. You lifted your arms and began to braid your hair back.

“(Y/N),” he growled.

“Yes?”

“I thought you were supposed to be helping me tonight.”

“Aren’t I? What else do you need?” you asked.

“I need you to come over here.”

“Why?” You turned your back to him and threw your hair over your shoulder.

“To help me, my dear.”

You looked to him. “With that?” Your eyes dropped to his bulge. “You know how to handle that. I remember.”

His eyes grew dark. He watched your every move as you pulled a chair from the table and sat in it, lifting one foot and placing it on the seat. “Is this how you pictured me that night? Or was it different? Perhaps I was wearing nothing at all. Naughty King.”

Your voice was smooth but you burned for him. You wanted so badly to leap to him, tear off his tunic and run your fingers over the furred chest you’d been dreaming of for weeks. You wanted to be wrapped around him, to be the one directly causing his pleasure.

“What was I doing?” you licked your middle finger. “Something like this?” You lowered your hand to touch yourself. Electricity scattered through your veins, starting at your core and reaching out to your limbs. Your muscles tightened and you took in a sharp breath as your stomach did flips.

Thorin shifted in his seat. Your name fell from his lips with a soft growl. “Do not tease me.”

“The only one I’m teasing is myself, dear.” You plunged your longest finger inside you and whimpered, slouching in the chair for a better angle. “How did you imagine it, Thorin? I want you to tell me.” You leaned your head back over the chair as your chest heaved.

Then his arms were around you. He lifted you and dropped you on the bed, hovering over you. “I imagined you lying beneath me with your shaking legs around me, screaming my name. And I imagined it more than once.”

His intense eyes stared down at you and his curtain of hair landed on your neck. You were powerless to him and loving every second. A whimper escaped you and he chuckled.

“Not so bold now, are we?” he asked.

You grinned sweetly and shook your head. He kissed you deeply, but gently. It left you wanting more. You tugged on his tunic, wanting it gone. He rose, kneeling above you and ripped it off his body and threw it over to the chair you had been sitting in. Your hands immediately roamed his chest and torso, your fingers tangling in the thick hair and your palms feeling his muscles tense.

He lowered down to you, kissing your jaw and neck as he pulled the hem of his tunic upwards, revealing your breasts to him. “Mahal, you’re beautiful,” he said as he tenderly cupped and squeezed them. You arched to him, needing more and he gave it to you. His mouth traveled over your body until you impatiently begged him to take you.

“What about those courting rules? How would the dwarfs of Erebor feel if we didn’t follow them?” He chuckled at your groan as he kissed below your ear.

Your hands wrapped around his back and you pulled him to you as you lifted your hips to his. “I’m making new rules now. Please, Thorin, I want to be with you. Right now. I need you.” Your calm voice turned into sobs of desire.

His trousers were off in record time and he returned to his place above you. He hovered there, his thumb caressing your cheek. “I want to be with you too, amrâlimê. I have for a long time.”

You grinned widely at the name and kissed him softly. He dove to your neck and you peppered kisses on his shoulder as you felt him line up with you. He slowly pushed into you, stretching and filling you until he was sheathed completely inside you.

In that moment, everything felt perfectly right. His arm held you close around your back and his fingers laced in yours as your heavy breathing matched one another’s. Soon, you found a rhythm of thrusts and moans and whimpers. His love making was more delicious than you could have ever dreamed. He soon pushed you to your edge.

He lifted your knee and thrust into the new angle as his fingers found your sensitive mound. “Yes, Thorin, my love,” you whimpered as he hit home. You held onto him tightly as you reached your high. You knew he wasn’t far behind as his hips stuttered against yours and he moaned your name into your neck.

He kissed your skin softly as his breathing slowed. He loved feeling your heartbeat against him. He rolled to your side and pulled you into him, running his fingers through your undone hair. “So you make the rules now?”

You giggled, looking up at him. “Only some. And only in this room.”

He lifted to his elbow to hover above you. “When you are my queen, you’ll make many.”

You’re brows lifted with your smile at the word he used. “When?”

“When.”


End file.
